The Flying Wealth
by Lady Hallen
Summary: Title sucks, I know. This is what happens when The princess Sara gets kidnapped by Itex and gets saved by flying mutant bird-kids. I always wondered what would happen when a great imagination meets a mind-reader. Rated T for all the curse words.
1. Chapter 1

**Third stoy!!!!**

* * *

Chapter one

Okay, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that we were captured by Itex, again. I mean, no matter how good I was at hiding and being inconspicuous, I was still with kids who got easily distracted by a pony or a toy store. This time, it was a parade. Nudge really should learn when to fire the Bambi eyes at me.

"I'm so sorry Max." Nudge whispered below me, her dog crate stacked under Iggy, who I must say, looked as if he needed to punch something.

"It's alright sweetie." I said, trying hard to sound calm and confident. "It was bound to come to us sometime."

"Yeah, right when we were distracted by a flower parade." Gazzy said sarcastically from below Angel. He was still irritable over the fact that his hamburger was taken by the Erasers and _squished_ to the earth.

"Gazzy!" I scolded.

There was a little humph and then utter silence. Total looked to me sadly. As if I held all the answers. Well, I was supposed to.

"It's alright." Fang said quietly beside me. I nearly started with surprise. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

I gave him a little smile and began running schemes in my head. The two sentences that Fang gave me were all I needed to remember that I had escaped a similar scenario before. Then I realized one person who hadn't said a word aside from Iggy.

"Angel. Honey, are you alright? Did they break anything?"

She looked up for the first time since we came here and she had this strange, unfocused expression on her eyes. Uh-oh. I'd seen that look before.

"It's not what you're thinking." She told me with a sad voice. "I can't do that to these scientists anyway. They block me."

"What is it?" Nudge asked.

"I hear….crying."Angel sounded reluctant to speak and I felt my eyes narrow.

"Hear, hear? Or Hear, mind?" Fang asked.

"Mind. She's not an experiment. She's….very very rich." Her eyes turned unfocused again. She was out of it for a minute and then she looked really angry. "She was kidnapped. They want her money."

Nudge immediately jumped at the prospect of actually doing something heroic. "We have to help her! The poor thing."

"Yeah, but Nudge." Iggy spoke for the first time. "We don't even know where she's kept…..or do we?" He turned to Angel's general direction.

"I really can't tell exactly where, but I know the general area." Angel said sincerely.

Gazzy perked up below her. "General area? Can I blow it up?"

"But Gazzy," Total said from below Fang. "Do you have the necessary ingredients to make one?"

Iggy grinned. I felt a headache coming. "Who said anything about making?"

I gave my best no-nonsense tone. "How strong is it?"

* * *

**Hoo yah! This is awesome! **

**I dreamt of this last night. It was so terrible that I had to write it down or else I would have gone crazy. Stupid. I know.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo....I really ask your pardon for updating so late! I was caught up in my other story, Double Trouble. You see, some people were threatening me to finish it quick, but it was really difficult. **

**Read on and enjoy. Feel free to ostracize my grammar and characterization of Max.**

* * *

Chapter two:

The plan was, get out of the cages by the mini-bombs that Gazzy created from the bigger bomb, find the girl and then get the hell out of here. Simple, right? Nah, not really.

First, Of course scientists would come to ask us questions, so we had to postpone the makings of the mini-bombs while they were there.

Second, How to keep my annoying trap from ratting out and causing the scientists to decide earlier to exterminate us.

Lastly, everything.

"How's it going?" Nudge asked for like, the seventy-fourth time. I tried not to mimic Total's sigh.

"Honestly Nudge, I can't finish it in like, a finger snap. Could you shut it for a minute?" Gazzy said irritably.

I decided to ignore this scene and turned to Angel. "Angel, is she alright?"

"Yeah. She's holding out. She told the scientists to go away and leave her alone 'coz they were bad people who belonged in the Bastille."

This was said loud enough that the rest of the flock heard. All noise ceased.

"The what?" was asked by a many.

Total sighed again and stood up on his dog crate. "It's an actual prison that was destroyed during the French Revolution. That girl is really educated to know that."(I have no idea how Total knows that.)

"Maybe she's French?" Nudge suggested.

Nudge and Gazzy looked at Angel but she shrugged her shoulders. "I really can't tell. She doesn't think much. Her mind is kind of….numb. It's like she's in shock or something."

"But it's not like she's blocking you, is it?" Fang asked.

Angel shook her head. Total stood up, looking stricken.

"What is it?" I asked, immediately tensing in case something entered our room. Gazzy started stuffing things inside his shirt.

"You know, it just occurred to me that maybe this girl might not want to be saved."Total said in one breath.

"What makes you think of that?" Iggy asked with gentle tact.

"Well, for one, we never asked her." I opened my mouth to say something but Total continued. "And, we don't know if she'll keep our secret when she finds out."

I mentally smacked myself at that. Great. Next thing I would hear Total applying for squad tactics manager.

"Can you ask her, Angel?" Nudge asked just as I was about to. She caught the look on my face and shut up.

"I think so. She's kind of far."And with that, Angel curled into a ball and didn't speak for the rest of the day.

Of course, the moment was too tranquil to last. I mean this is my life we're talking about.

At that moment, the door burst open to reveal three white coats surrounded by a bunch of mean looking robots. I immediately went on an alert mode, my raptor vision trying to find a defect in the robots' design system. Fang, beside me, was signaling the other children to be quiet.

"These are the children, Doctor Wash." An assistant said. It took all of my will power not to say something about the "wash" part.

"Where is subject 10?" Doctor Wash my-ass asked.

I stiffened and automatically looked to Gazzy. He was looking calm, but I could tell that he was terrified.

"That one Doctor. He has a defective digestive system." That assistant was really getting annoying.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Washy," I said sarcastically. Nudge giggled. "Where did you get that haircut? It looks terrible. Did your mom have to "wash" it clean for you?"

The Doctor flushed and tried to ignore what I said. Well, the operative word here is tried. She fingered her long hair consciously.

"You are subject 6. A not very outstanding experiment." She said in an attempt to make me angry.

"I agree!" I said sincerely. "Totally. I am the not outstanding experiment who can actually kick your butt if I get the chance."

She turned a deeper shade of red and turned to the nearest recombinant life-form she could pounce on.

"Subject 8. What a failure. What were they thinking when they made this live?" She asked the assistant, knowing that we were listening.

"I have no idea, Doctor Wash." The assistant said in a grave voice.

"I have an idea." Gazzy chimed in for Iggy's sake. "They were a bunch of lunatics who never thought beyond their nose!"

I saw a nerve jumping in Doctor Wash's jaw. I nearly jumped for joy. Good work Gazzy!

"How devastating." I added. "What if it's something you get when working on us? Terrible."

Iggy snorted and Nudge laughed. The doctor looked as if she was nearing her limits. She turned on the ones that looked tame.

"Subject 7. Nothing special about this one. Is there anything you can do?" she asked Fang.

He stared at her with silent hatred. It made me shiver slightly. Nobody can stare as hard as Fang. It made me pity the doctor for a second. She waited for a moment and began again.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

I saw the edges of Fang's lips turn up in slight amusement. Oh, I got what tickled him. She wasn't the only doctor to ask him that.

"Nope." Nudge answered for him. "I'm like, his speaker or something. It's really funny coz the scientists who invented us made the mistake of forgetting to add a stopper or something. You see, I can never seem to stop when I begin. Did you ever notice that? It's really annoying sometimes….." and so on and so forth.

Nudge kept the scientists enthralled for a second and then the assistant began to jot it all down in lightning speed. I had to shove my knuckles in my mouth to keep from destroying the moment. Even Fang had to fight hard to keep a straight face. But of course, Gazzy had to laugh.

"Erase everything you have written." Dr. Wash snapped at the assistant. "These experiments are failures. Schedule a termination tomorrow."

I would have said something really insulting then, but I caught the smug smile on Iggy's face and the look of triumph that had overtaken Gazzy's.

* * *

**Great! I hate this chapter! It took me so long to write! And dont you think that Max's character is deteriorating a bit? She's so strong minded that it takes me a long time to think that I am her!**

**Somebody help me! **

**Flowering,**

**Lady Hallen**


	3. Chapter 3

** Tadaah! Read on and kick me later. I think I made Sara completely OOC.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Boys," I said in a questioning tone as soon the annoying, mad scientist and her assistant was gone.

"Yes Max?" Gazzy said sweetly. It reminded me of the time when he had asked me if we could live in a tree house with no ladders coz everyone of us had wings.

I raised an eyebrow at them and Iggy confessed. "We snuck a bomb to that assistant's coat. It will explode once he makes an attempt of removing his coat. It'll go off like a mini nuke man!"

Both of them cackled with maniacal laughter. Nudge joined in and I rubbed my temples. "If you can waste one, are the mini-bombs done?"

"No need to ask, Max. It's good to go. We just need the green signal from Angel." Iggy said enthusiastically.

I gave them a thumbs-up sign before I turned on Angel and found that she had unfurled herself from her uncomfortable position to a different one.

"How are things?" I asked.

She gave a deep breath before answering. "She's fine. She says it's okay to be saved and that she can keep a secret like no other. Other news, she wants to get out of here quick because the scientists have infiltrated her home and is slowly killing her Uncle."

Fang whistled. "Wow. A new level for these maniacs."

"And Angel? Where are we placing the mother bomb?"

Angel pointed to the wall behind Iggy. "She's right behind you, Iggy. She's kept in a room with only white walls and she says that she has been here for 3 months."

We started our operation, first freeing ourselves and then moving on quickly with blasting apart the wall. Angel and Fang kept a constant look out while Nudge and I hunted around for the little girl that Angel described. But it turned out; we didn't have to look for her. She was sitting on a chair, looking so royal and princessy that I had to stare at her.

"I believe you must be Max?" she asked while getting up from her throne. We shook hands and then I realized that her hands were bone thin. I looked past the royal atmosphere and also noticed that her eyes were weary and weak and that she had suffered bruises everywhere.

"Max!" Fang whispered loudly.

I turned around while grabbing her hand. "Don't leave my side." I said at the side of my mouth.

Fang gave a signal and then I made a run for it. I looked around me and counted my flock, they were all there at least.

"There's an exit in the second left." Nudge said loudly over the pattering of feet.

The alarm finally sounded and we ran into a bunch of white coats. I was about to plow into them, but the girl released my hand, ran up to one of them and just slapped. I gaped for a second and then grabbed her away from them. Iggy knocked two down before the rest ran away.

"Forget a proper exit." I yelled to the rest of the Flock. "Just find a hole where we can jump out."

It was Gazzy who made the hole. Take note of "made". He blew a hole right out of a wall and jumped happily when he realized that he chose the right wall.

"Max! Out here."

This was it. I knelt to the girl's level and looked her in the eye. "What you see here, you never saw, alright?" She was silent. "Otherwise, if you can't keep quiet, we'll have to leave you."

She nodded grimly and then I gave the Flock a go. I watched her closely and saw that she wasn't surprised when the wings popped out and they were jumping out of an eight story building. She was very, very light but she grabbed on me tightly when it was my turn with her.

"What's your name?" I asked when we were already 50 feet above the ground. Nothing too high because she couldn't breathe anymore.

"My name is Sara, Sara Crewe." She said in a small voice.

I nearly dropped her with the shock. As it was, I only dipped a few feet because I forgot to flap for a few seconds. Everybody in the world knew who Sara Crewe was.

"Sara?" Angel queried, flying a few feet away from me. "Hi, I'm Angel."

Sara stared at her with those enormous, huge eyes. "I believe it was your voice I heard inside my mind. You aren't ordinary, are you?"

I snorted. "Sara, with these wings, who's ordinary?"

Nudge giggled and Fang rolled his eyes. Gazzy and Iggy were playing tag high above us.

Sara cracked a smile and her eyes surveyed the rest of us. "There is a high possibility that this is only my imagination. Those scientists kept me like a guinea pig. They found my mind fascinating."

Angel flew nearer and looked at Sara earnestly. "It is! You're thoughts are the queerest I have ever read. It makes me wonder why I didn't think of that before."

If that had been me, I would have dropped laughing. Sara only stared ahead, looking sad. "Am I?" she asked. "Uncle Tom always told me that."

Fang stayed aloof and apart from Sara, but Nudge was curious and interested with her. "Uncle Tom? Who's that?"

"He's my father's business partner." She answered curtly. Sara's tone was like the closing of a door. That was like telling us without speaking "end of topic!" I mean, I think I tried this many times with Anne Walker, but this was surprising to come from _the_ princess Sara.

We flew for a few moments like this, but Sara was not as lightweight as Total. I was forced to make the Flock stop at a deli and we ate. Sara looked around for a phone. Using the moment, I whispered to Fang, "You think she's alright?"

Fang stopped in mid chew and shrugged his shoulders. "Angel trusts her, so I think she's fine."

Sara came back and I pretended that nothing happened. "Do you think you could help me reach the border? My personal men are going to pick me up there, more than that and the scientists keeping Uncle Tom will notice something wrong."

My eyes met Fang's and I made a split-second decision, inspired by those dark orbs. I surveyed my Flock and one by one, they all nodded, somehow knowing what I was going to say.

"If it's about saving the world-"I began.

"You're starting with the Princess who created thousands of orphanages and shelters around the world." Fang finished.

I gave him my cheekiest grin. "Alright. So we get to help you. But I suggest a plan. These scientists are smart. But were smarter. Before we return you to your men, we have to take care of those with your Uncle."

If possible, her eyes widened even further. "That would make me very grateful." She whispered. "You could order something else, the tab is on me."

Oh yeah, my Flock took advantage of that. They ordered a number of foods and feasted. Meanwhile, Sara negotiated with the Manager with a professional air. I felt a huge weight lift off me when I realized that we were traveling with one of the richest women in the world. Sara returned to our table, reaching for a burger. That was when the deli blasted apart.

* * *

**Oh, finally! I uploaded a new chapter. This was something I had to do in a bad mood, and I absolutely have no idea why it came out nice. It was something, combining an old fashioned story and a new modern story. I mean, I cant very well make Sara wear silk frocks and laced Valencians.**

**Give me reviews! Please. I'm totally bored.**

**Flowering, **

**Lady Hallen **


	4. Chapter 4

** I sooo envy Sara in this chapter. I mean, she got to fly with the Flock.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I saw Sara's haunted expression. I caught her eye before Gazzy jumped from beside Angel and covered her with his body. I ducked behind a table and Nudge cowered behind her chair.

I heard the moans of the people before I could breathe properly. I immediately jumped up. "Report!" I coughed.

"I'm fine." Angel said, looking powdered and dusty. Total grinned beside her, his teeth looking like a beacon among all the dust.

"I'm okay." Iggy said, pushing the table away from him.

"Ugh. My ears hurt." Nudge complained.

"I got hit somewhere but it isn't so serious." Gazzy said. "Are you okay, Sara?"

"Yes. Thank you." She said shakily.

"Let's go." Fang said. He saw the hole in the roof, jumped up and snapped his wings out. One of the injured civilians gasped.

One by one, we followed him, me being last. I carried Sara again and we flew higher this time. I didn't want to take my chances.

"Could you still breathe?" I asked her. She had been looking pretty pale and silent.

"Yes, but it is not without difficulty." She whispered.

I looked back at my Flock. So far, they had been pretty shaken. It's not every day they send bombs at us. Usually, the good ole Erasers work well enough.

"A little bit lower guys. We have to consider our passenger." I yelled.

They swooped lower as one. Then, Fang finally spoke up. I knew he was about to since there was a muscle jumping in his jaw.

"Need a hand? I'll carry her for you. You've been doing that for two hours now." I handed Sara over but reluctantly. I did not like that look on his eye. Sure enough, he started interrogation.

"I don't believe that the scientists only want your money." He said.

Sara gave him that look, the one people would use in looking at a dog who just danced the hula. Then she smiled, the true smile I've seen her make for the first time. It kinda changed how she looked like for a split second.

"Indeed. If they were to kill me, Uncle Tom would not hesitate to bring down the wrath of hell upon them. They know that. What they want from me is the ideas that spring forth from me. My mind is a complex maze. They have warned me of escape. If I am to escape, I would be terminated. They do not care if I die or of the retribution Uncle Tom would most likely give out. They would just rebuild. What they fear is the impact my escape would cause the world. Since I am influential, I could make it so that no other company would give them free access of material goods. They can never rebuild again."

Sara could use so many words just to put her point across. I felt my head spin on itself for a second before I understood what she meant. I grinned at her.

"Huh." Total huffed. "They're afraid of you. That's just the up, side and down of it. And they want to keep you to themselves."

"That's awesome!" Nudge shrieked. "You are sooo cool Sara. I wish I could do that, you know?! I mean like, what if one day I could beco-"

"Nudge!" Iggy complained.

"Sorry." She muttered.

Fang and I shared a look. Hell, I knew that look. I frowned at him. I knew he wanted to use Sara, I just didn't think he'd play it out this early.

"Don't even think about it." I said.

"Max, an opportunity." He said at the same time.

I scowled at him. "The mission-"

"Is over. We've done our job. Didn't you hear what she said?"

This was actually going to be a fight I was going to lose. I was about to say something else when Angel dropped a few feet, laughing.

"Angel?" Gazzy asked.

Sara looked bemused. "I did not think that part would make you laugh, Angel."

Oh, okay. They were _sharing_ stories while we were discussing something important. Our argument was momentarily forgotten. I would return to it later. I knew he wouldn't forget it either.

"What are you talking about?" Nudge asking, coasting beside Angel.

"Stories. Sara was sharing to me plenty of stories. It was really funny."

We landed near inside a hotel and the Flock hid while Sara got two adjoined first class rooms in the highest floor. We flew up to it and settled like well-taken cared of marshmallows. Sara took out seven cell phones.

"I bought these in the store near the deli. It would make communication faster if we ever get divided." She handed it out to us and the Flock stared at it like it was a wooden toy.

"Uh," Nudge started. "Sara, how do you use these?"

* * *

**Hehehehe**

**Dont you guys ever try to imagine how the Flock would react when you give em phones? Iggy might succesfully work it out, but the rest might just break theirs.**

**Flowering,**

**Lady Hallen**


End file.
